


A New Beginning

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk survives Veridian III and has to find a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Ein neuer Anfang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186083) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Series. TOS/TNG  
> Pairing: Kirk/Russel  
> Code: NC-17  
> Summary: Kirk survives Veridian III and has to find a new life.  
> Archive: sure  
> Part of the Kirk-Fuh-Q-Fest at http://geocities.com/kirk_fuh_q_fest/  
> Feedback: Yes, please, I would like it very much. alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Note: Dr. Toby Russel appears in the TNG episode "Ethics". And yes, I decided the change the end of "Generations". Kirk lives, as it should be.  
> Sequel to "To Ease the Pain" from the SFF.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I only borrowed them asometimes for some fun. No money-making, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with explicit sex, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. T'Lin did a really great job to correct my errors. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.

A New Beginning  
T'Len  
2000

James Tiberius Kirk sighed heavily, propelling the fresh air deep in his lungs. He was free, finally free. He had had enough. He *really* had had enough. Slow and sure, he had begun to develop sympathy for laboratory-rats. At least he had felt like one, trapped in a glass-cage.

For two weeks he had been back on Earth. And for those two weeks, he had been monitored and tested in the Starfleet Medical Center. He had seen dozens of nurses and doctors, from uncountable races, scanning and probing him. He wasn't even sure if there was any blood left in his veins.

He understood that they were curious. After all, it wasn't every day that one came back from death after 80 years. And that this one was once one of the famous starship captains didn't make it less fascinating for the physicians. On the contrary.

When it wasn't the doctors visiting him for more tests, then it was lots of Starfleet and Federation personal questioning him about the maiden-voyage of the Enterprise B, the Nexus, his return from this virtual paradise and the events on Veridian III. Historians, scientist, engineers, ambassadors, admirals and even the actual leaders of the Fleet and the Federation were standing on the door step to his room asking for entrance. A few times, even some journalist were able to slip through the security procedures.

He was so tired of answering the same questions over and over again. He had only one wish left: to go out and start to live again. Fortunately he had at least managed to be released with out any hubbub. So he was now standing alone in the autumn of San Francisco, not knowing what to do with his new-found life and freedom.

Were should he go? The world he once called home was now a stranger to him. And the people who lived their, even more so.

He knew nearly all of his old friends were gone. Uhura, Sulu, Chekov - all were dead. Bones died a year ago. His nephew died without any child, so he was now the last Kirk. Of course Spock still lived, but he was somewhere in the Romulan Empire engaged in his "Cowboy-Diplomacy" as Picard had explained to him during their return to Earth. Scotty was supposed to be alive, too, but nobody knew where he was.

Suddenly he felt old and useless. What should he do now after all these "returning-procedures" were over with? Theoretically, he was still a Starfleet-officer, but he knew that there would be no place in the fleet for him anymore. To be honest, there could be no place for him with all the developments and changes over the last decades. The stars had been his life for all time, without them, without his ship, his crew, his friends, there would be no place for him to call home.

To be honest, they offered him a job as a representative. To inaugurate schools, to make speeches on numerous occasions - no thank you. He never liked this sort of publicity, and he wouldn't start to like it now. If he couldn't be an active officer any more, then there was no sense for him to remain in Starfleet.

But what should he do now? Where would he live if not on board of a starship? He knew his old apartment still existed. Spock had inherited it after he vanished in the Nexus and kept it till today. He bet that his old codes were still functioning, but he didn't feel comfortable with the thought of going there right now. He would be alone there, remembering old times and old friends. And this would make him even more depressed than he already was.

***

He was still standing outside the Medical Center, musing over the steps he would take now, as a woman approached him. "Captain Kirk, can I help you?" He looked at her: blond, tall, exactly the type of woman he always loved, but that too, was 80 years ago. In another life, another time.

He smiled his famous smile at her and was somehow surprised as she smiled back. At least his charm seemed to work still, after all these years. He knew he had to give her an answer, but he didn't know what to say. That he didn't want to go to a place he didn't call home, and probably never really did? That he sometimes wished he had really died eight decades ago, instead of being forced to live in a strange world between strangers? That he felt lonely, old and useless? That he would give anything if only he could have some nice, warm company for the next hours?

Surprisingly the woman seemed to read his thoughts. "May I invite you to dine with me?" He saw the hope for his "yes" in her eyes. She wasn't that young any more, but there was an energy in her, which pulled him irresistibly to her. He was sure she was one of those women who always take what they want, who didn't care what it costs.

If he only could remember her name. He was sure he had seen her in the Center, but he couldn't remember when and why. Somehow, that didn't really matter, and so he nodded his okay. "It'll be my pleasure, Miss ... Doctor?"

"I'm Doctor Toby Russell ... and it's my pleasure, too."

***

He took another sip of his brandy. Real brandy, not that Synthehol he had to drink during the journey to Earth - it felt so good. The meal Toby Russell had offered him had felt good, too. But even more important for him was that he had human company again.

Of course some of the crew of the Enterprise D had tried to accompany him during their travels. But first, they had their own business to attend to and second, all the people he met seemed to be paralyzed by his reputation as a legend and hero. He found it somehow disturbing to hear that they learned about him in grammar-school. It made him feel even older.

He wondered what Russell really wanted from him, why she had brought him to her home? She hadn't asked him any of the usual questions, so he decided to take a step forward and asked her right away. "Why have you invited me?"

"I'm a scientist, I'm curious about you." She answered without hesitation.

"So, you wanted to see if we had learned to eat with knife and fork in the 23rd century?" He couldn't resist teasing her.

She shook her head and answered seriously: "No, I wanted to know how much of your reputation is really true."

"Which part of my reputation do you mean?" He got the feeling that something in her voice had told him the answer already. And he wasn't surprised to have guessed right.

"Your reputation as a ladies man." She explained, standing up from her chair and nearing the couch he was sitting on. "I've read a lot about your reputation in that area."

"That was surely not part of the official reports." He wondered where she got the information from.

"No, but their are some private reports about you, published from some of your former lovers." He wasn't surprised to hear that, but he wondered how much in these books were really true.

"I always admired the way you lived." The woman stated emphatically. "You took what you wanted ... in your private life and in your career. I am the same way. Not all people can accept this. And I always get what I want." She added, kneeling before him. As she started to unbutton his shirt, he had no doubt that she would get what she wanted in this case, too.

***

He couldn't stop himself from moaning as she suddenly sucked his nipples in her mouth. He barely managed to put his glass aside as her hands traveled to his groin.

He put his hands on her head and forced it upward so that he could kiss her. Some part of his brain reminded him that it had been 80 years since he had a women, a real women.

Suddenly he was very eager to fulfill her desire. If she wanted a fuck, then she should get one she would never forget. But they would play by his rules. James Kirk had never allowed any being to rule over him, not in his private nor his business life, he would not start now. If she thought he was an old, dying man, with whom she could do what she wanted to do, he would prove her wrong.

He began to feel very alive again ... and that didn't mean only a certain part of his body, which was already erect in his pants. He stood up, pulling her with him, then pressed his body against hers, still kissing her desperately.

As he came up for air, he pushed her aside and unclothed her. Again, he claimed her mouth with hot kisses. In the meanwhile, his hands traveled down between their pressed-together bodies. He heard her gasps as he suddenly inserted two fingers in her.

Oh yes, he definitely was becoming alive again. And his pants felt damn tight. He let go of her and opened his fly. After he had pushed his jeans down, he started to stroke his hard cock, watching her all the while. He saw her eyes widened and he knew that she now compared the reality with the things she had read about him.

He pushed her down on her knees, ordering with a harsh voice "Suck me!". He closed his eyes and let a moan escape as she instantly obeyed. This was good, indeed. But not good enough.

He pulled her upward again. "Where's your bedroom?"

***

He laid her down on the king-sized bed, then settled himself on top of her. He was determined to give her pleasure as he always had done with his lovers. He started kissing, licking, biting and stroking her, all over her body, until she laid beneath him writhing and moaning with sheer pleasure.

He was so erect it really hurt. He had to do something about it. Now. "Spread your legs.", he breathed in her left ear. "Spread them wide for me."

He pushed in her with one long thrust. The hot wetness surrounding him felt absolutely wonderful. Yes, he belonged here, just as he belonged to the stars. For the first time since his return he felt at ease with himself again.

He kneaded her breasts, then bent down to suck them. In the meanwhile he kept rocking in and out her with increasing speed.

"Now, is that what you expected it to be?" He hissed between clenched teeth. "Is this the famous James Kirk you heard about?"

"Yes, yes!" She panted between loud moans. "Keep on ... fucking ... me. You're ... great." She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to deeper penetration.

As she cried out her ecstasy, he, too, was driven over the edge. And as he spilled his seed into her, he also spilled 80 lost years away. James Tiberius Kirk was alive again, was reborn to take over his place in the universe once more.

***

As the morning came, he stood up silently, went to the living room, and started to put his clothes on. He knew she would not expect him to stay, she would not expect any meeting again. There were no commitments between them. He had satisfied her scientific curiosity and she had gaven him courage to face his new life. That was all.

He always would be thankful to her, but now he had to go his own way, as he had always done. Even if he couldn't be a starship captain anymore, he could still go to the stars, travel some old memory roads and look for his living friends. And then, together, they could face the future. There were always possibilities, as Spock often had said.

He was determined to find Scotty and Spock. Especially Spock. And then they could discover the stars together again, like it had always been, like it should always be. He remembered another woman, in another time long ago, stating that Spock belonged at his side. He felt strong and young again, and full of hopes.

As he turned to the bedroom for a last look, he saw her stir in the bed. She opened her eyes and didn't seem to be surprised to see him clothed on the doorstep. "Where will you go, what will you do now?"

"I'll go where I belong: to the stars." With that, he stepped out into a new life ... into a new beginning.

-end-


End file.
